Efforts to identify antimicrobial compounds that are highly specific for a particular bacterial pathogen are increasing due to various applications wherein specific targeting of bacteria is desired. In numerous fields and applications, such as emergence of targeted therapy, it is more rational to use antimicrobial agents that are specific for one or more bacteria. Moreover, as more bacterial pathogens become resistant to available antibiotics, new agents must be developed that cannot be circumvented, consumed or destroyed by the targeted pathogens.
Bacteriophages (phages) have long been considered potential antibacterial agents while bacteriophage endolysins, the small proteins responsible for lysis of the infected host cell, have been studied more recently.